Terrain
There are several types of terrain in the game. Each type of terrain produces varying amounts of food, work, gold, and mana that your nearby cities harness each turn. Keyword Abilities The following is a list of all the unit abilities which affect terrain movement. Terrain Features Movement Cost ( ): This is broken up into two values, type and amount. Type affects certain units and may help or hinder them in this terrain. *Open - This terrain is wide open and flat. It typically has a low movement cost. It is ideal for bulky units and cavalry, as cavalry gain a movement bonus here. *Sloped - This terrain is rocky, hilly, or mountainous. It typically has a high movement cost. Bulky units cannot enter it without a road. Units with the Mountaineer skill gain a movement bonus here. *Bushy - This terrain is covered with dense foliage and trees. It has a higher movement cost. Bulky units cannot enter it without a road. Units with the Forester skill gain a movement bonus here. The amount is how much movement it costs a unit to enter the tile. A unit may enter a tile if it has at least 0.5 moves left for the turn, but note that the excess amount will be deducted from the next turn's moves. Food Produced ( ): This shows how much food the terrain produces for nearby cities. More food allows for higher population, and therefore, more city growth. Note that a city takes a composite of all terrain in a 2 tile radius to determine how much food each worker provides. Work/Materials Produced ( ): This shows how much work or labor the terrain produces for nearby cities. More labor allows for faster building, since worker would be more effective. Again note that cities take a composite of all terrain near them to determine how much base labor is produced. Gold/Money Produced ( ): This shows how much money the terrain produces. (include how this is relevant for goblins) Mana Produced ( ): How much mana the terrain produces each week. (include how this is relevant for goblins) Special: Sometimes, a tile will have a random feature on it. The feature gives a bonus if a unit is camped on it. Note that Blind units cannot enable the bonus. *Monastery: Provides +10 research bonus if a unit is camped on it. Can be found on Plains and Mangrove Forests. *Gold Mine: Provides a +7 gold bonus if a unit is camped on it. Can be found on Mountain Ranges and Foothills. *Leylines: Provides a +7 mana bonus if a unit is camped on it. Can be found on Woodlands, Archipelagos and Jungles. *Healing Pool: Provides healing to all non-undead units that enter it. Can be found on Pine Forests and Savannahs. *Nether Crypt: Provides healing to all undead units that enter it. This is one of the few ways to heal undead. Can be found on Swamps and Wastelands. *Arena: Provides +2 experience per turn to every unit camped on the tile. Can be found on Rivers. *Pearls: Provides a +5 gold bonus if a unit is camped on it. Can be found on Seas. Terrain List Category:General Category:Maps